Bitter Sweet
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Drabbles• Amargos, secos, intolerables. Dulces, tiernos, cómplices. Destellos que sólo ellos dos comprenden. Destellos que sólo ellos dos comparten. •Rei/Yaten•
1. Para el dolor

.

**.::. Bitter Sweet .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicación especial a mis lectores siempre constantes. Infinitas gracias.

* * *

.

_-Para el dolor-_

.

El aroma dulzón de las azucenas flotaba en el aire como un manto invisible y suave que acariciaba los sentidos de las gentes reunidas en aquel amplio y verde jardín. Los acordes calmos y rítmicos de un ensamble musical amenizaba la atmósfera nocturna, conjugándose con la elegancia prodigada en los detalles que adornaban el lugar de la recepción.

Bailaban. Los invitados se deslizaban en la pista siguiendo la música que los comulgaba en la íntima y feliz celebración que tenía como motivo una unión: La boda de Usagi y Mamoru. Aquel acontecimiento tan esperado y bendecido por el destino, por ese futuro certero e inamovible que profetizaba la fundación de un reino, el esplendoroso Tokio de Cristal.

Por supuesto que a Rei no se le ocurrió ni por un segundo interferir en esas predicciones por las que no sentía ningún respeto, y lo que no la dejó considerar esa posibilidad no fue otra cosa que la lealtad. Lealtad a esa mujer rubia que sonreía y se aferraba al brazo del hombre que ese día se convertía en su marido. Jamás podría hacer algo que la hiciera infeliz. Nunca.

Pero tampoco podía ignorar esos latidos huecos que arremetían en sus entrañas al mirarlos y ser testigo de esa felicidad que en otras circunstancias, en otros mundos, en otras vidas podría acaso ser la suya. Que esos azules ojos que miraban a Usagi con ternura y condescendencia, bien podían estar regalándole su brillo a ella si…

Dolía. Todavía le dolía el saberle perdido por nada, ese nada que se convirtió en todo. ¿En qué momento su pequeña esfera se rompió cual frágil cristal? Para cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba ya despojada de todo lo que una vez le importó, condenada a callar, a silenciarse en pos de una imposición de la que nunca estuvo realmente convencida.

Pero lo hizo. Cerró la boca, cerró los ojos, cerró el corazón. Larga vida al Rey y a la Reina.

Parpadeó al sentir cosquillas y agua acumularse en sus ojos. Respiró profundo y de un trago bebió el champagne de una copa que descansaba en la mesa en que se halló sentada. El festejo se enfilaba a su término, pero todavía continuaba animada con baile, bebida y risas esparcidas por todos lados.

Hino comenzó a tararear la melodía que la orquesta tocaba.

—¿Estás ebria?

La varonil voz llegó a sus oídos no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada por ella y hacerla atender a la compañía que tomaba lugar en la silla contigua a la suya. Sonrió al reconocer a un Yaten Kou con la corbata suelta con desenfado.

—No… sólo he hecho como unos -hizo el gesto de contar con los dedos-… diez brindis por la felicidad de una de mis mejores amigas y el mejor ex-novio que he tenido.

El peliplata entornó los ojos por sus libertinas palabras y arrugó el ceño, yendo a posar como ella, las verdes pupilas en los recién casados al otro lado del jardín.

—Pues yo no entiendo qué le puedes encontrar de encantador a ese tipo. Bueno, tú, Usako y la tal Setsuna.

Hino interrumpió su contemplación y lo miró suspicaz, esbozando una sonrisa al apuntarle distraídamente con el índice.

—Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? Pensé que era la única que lo había notado. Setsuna sabe disimular muy bien. –repartió elogios tanto al uno como a la otra, sin ganas de reparar en el cinismo o la hipocresía de la guardiana del tiempo.

—Tú también. –precisó Yaten mirándole a los ojos.

Rei vio el claro intento del menor de los Kou por leerla y, no encontrando –ni queriendo- decir nada al respecto, apuró la mitad del rojo vino de otra de las copas erguidas en una bandeja de servicio.

Yaten supo que no andaba errado en sus especulaciones y que ella no quería ahondar en el tema, pero insanamente quería saber o al menos insistir en ello sin saber con certeza a lo que realmente quería llegar.

—Es decir, míralo –instó haciendo un gesto al novio que solemnemente sonreía a dos de los invitados en la recepción-, ¿siempre tiene que ser tan acartonado? Parece un profesor de Matemáticas.

Hino le regaló su entera e incrédula atención. ¿De algún modo… él la estaba animando?

El menor de los Kou al notar que se centraba en él, prosiguió.

—Y qué pasa con ese corte, el estilo a lo Kennedy ya no se usa. Para cualquier persona respetable, saber eso es básico en estos días.

Logrando su objetivo, el idol consiguió que la sacerdotisa riera con una discreción encantadora.

—Rei, eres joven, eres bonita; y a veces cuando no te alteras resultas hasta tolerable y divertida –jugó el platinado-. No pasará nada si no es él. Además, sinceramente no creo que vaya mucho contigo.

—¿Y qué va conmigo? –indagó la sacerdotisa.

—No lo sé, Hino. Pero llegará a su tiempo y tendrás que estar alerta cuando eso pase, no puedes engancharte a un imposible toda la vida. Además de que así no podrás notar a quien verdaderamente te merezca.

La pelinegra asintió comprendiendo el sentido de sus palabras.

—Pero si te aburre la espera, puedes pasar el tiempo no se… ¿bailando?

Acto seguido, Rei se asombró al mirar la mano de Yaten extendida en su dirección, invitándola a la pista. Su gesto condescendiente se adornaba de una sonrisa muy breve que Hino supo apreciar con sinceridad. La áspera sensación alojada en sus entrañas disminuyó junto a la nube gris que era su ánimo.

Tomó su mano.

En medio de la oscura tristeza, Yaten le estaba brindando una luz.

Era hora de avanzar.

.

.

* * *

_*Para el dolor - Ana Laan._

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Definitivamente no puedo dejar a estos dos bajo ninguna circunstancia, amo esos momentos que pueden darse entre ellos con cualquier excusa, pretexto o situación y me es necesario para mi propio placer, plasmarlo en letras. Por eso, vengo con un conjunto de Drabbles independientes o ligados entre sí, no está definido, es simplemente mi puerta abierta para descargar esos destellos de inspiración que me abruman y me asaltan sin aviso y sin lógica coherencia. Las melodías al final sólo son un referente de esa inspiración.

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	2. Don't go home

.

**.::. Bitter Sweet .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicación especial a mis lectores siempre constantes. Infinitas gracias.

* * *

.

_-Don't go home-_

.

Dejarla ir siempre era difícil.

En cada una de sus citas, la hora de la despedida era la más indeseable. Rogabas porque ese momento se postergara, que el reloj no dejara caer sus manecillas más allá de las ocho, hora en que generalmente tu chica argumentaba el toque de queda de su padre. El generalísimo Takashi Hino, militar de la armada.

Evidentemente que obtener el permiso para salir con su preciada hija contenía algunas condiciones. Muchas, a decir verdad. Como esa de llevarla a casa antes de las nueve de la noche, o la de nada de viajes a menos de verle una valiosa sortija de bodas en el dedo anular. También estaba esa tan graciosa de no entrar a la habitación de Rei a menos que no fuera en compañía de su hermana de doce años, Hotaru. Claro que lo gracioso desaparecía cuando cada que ibas a la casa de tu novia, debías estar en espera de la distracción de la pequeña –a que por cierto cabe apuntar que te detestaba- para poder robarle un beso furtivo detrás de la puerta o en el pasillo detrás de la escalera. Hino sólo se sonrojaba felizmente y dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa de sus rosados labios.

Oh, sí. Sus labios de coral.

Llegó un momento en que no eras capaz de dejar de besarlos, de rozarlos, de morderlos. Al inicio de su relación –a sus recién diecinueve años-, el proceso de descubrimiento mutuo en que las personalidades, los encantos, los defectos, las cualidades de cada quien salen a relucir, suprimió a un segundo plano el deseo físico. Es decir, existía la atracción, pero no el deseo carnal. Un beso sencillo, un abrazo cariñoso, el enlazamiento de sus manos era gesto suficiente para sentirse en comunión. A un año de distancia, el sentimiento había cambiado.

Se hizo más intenso.

La mayoría de las veces, los sencillos besos terminaban siendo demandantes y largos; profundos. Su abrazo antes cariñoso, derivaba en un agarre posesivo y en el que la distancia era nula. Te fascinaba el modo en que tus manos se amoldaban justas y perfectas en la curvatura de sus caderas, el cómo ante la proximidad, sus pechos se aplastaban deliciosamente contra tu torso. El modo en que ella con consciencia o abandono, hundía sus largos dedos en los cabellos de tu nuca, enviándote descargas de adrenalina a la sangre. Era inevitable no aceptar que te excitaba.

Y ese deseo que burbujeaba en tus venas no era gratuito, inducido sólo por la calentura y las hormonas. La deseabas porque era ella, Hino Rei, la chica que con su carácter, maneras y belleza supo conquistarte. Qué iba ella a adivinar que con entrar a la cafetería de la facultad con un ejemplar de _"Ana Karenina"_ abrazado a su pecho y requiriendo un americano sin azúcar al barista que se la comía con los ojos, ya te había encandilado, inspirando toda tu atención para preguntarte de dónde había salido esa geisha de largos cabellos negros y rasgos aristocráticos.

Descubriste que se dedicaba a la fotografía. Coincidieron nuevamente en una exposición en que ella capturaba tomas con su cámara profesional, mientras que tú, encargado de la cobertura de aquel evento, recorrías la colección de piezas exhibidas para anotar tus impresiones.

Las cosas se dieron solas.

Y ahora, en que después de ir al cine e invitarla a tu departamento a comer unos rollos de sushi que se dispusieron en preparar, un aguacero digno de llamársele emulación del diluvio universal cayó en toda la ciudad. Ella no se preocupó cuando las manecillas marcaron las siete; sin embargo, cuando marcaron cuarto para las nueve, comenzó a inquietarse.

—Debo irme, Yaten. –dijo entre jadeos, sintiendo la calidez de tu lengua transitar por la longitud de su cuello.

—Todavía llueve. –respondiste susurrándole al oído, para luego mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. La sentiste vibrar ante el toque.

—Pero… mi padre, él…

La presión que ejerciste con la palma sobre su seno izquierdo la hizo callar y ahogar un nuevo jadeo. La deseabas tanto…

—No te vayas. –decretaste con un tono que sonó a suplica. Ella te miró con sus enigmáticos ojos violáceos. La luz de un rayo alumbró la estancia.

—No quiero irme. –murmuró ella antes de besarte con decisión, dejándose embriagar por ese mismo deseo que los consumía a los dos.

Lo más probable era, que el generalísimo Takashi Hino viera esa valiosa sortija en el dedo anular de su hija, más pronto de lo que esperara.

.

* * *

.

* * *

_*Don't go home - GD&TOP._

¡Holas! (^o^)/

Una idea que ha salido improvisadamente, de repente sonó la canción, me acordé de un pequeño reto que andaba yo con mi querida Usagi B. platicando ayer, mis dedos comenzaron a correr en el teclado bien YOLO y ¡chán! este ha sido el resultado xD Ojalá les haya otorgado unos buenos minutos de lectura. Thank you so much to: _Usagi Brouillard, Lexie & Shadow of Mars_.

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


	3. I think my girl is bi

.

**.::. Bitter Sweet .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Dedicación especial a mis lectores siempre constantes. Infinitas gracias.

* * *

.

_-I think my girl is bi-_

.

—Yaten, espera. Tengo que…

El tono ahogado que impregnaba en sus súplicas sólo conseguía animarme a continuar. Mis manos apretaban su cintura al mismo tiempo que mi propio cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, dejándola sin salida al acorralarla en el largo sillón de su departamento. Sus piernas desnudas –causa de ese short de mezclilla que se amoldaba soberbiamente a sus formas- me acunaban perfectamente y, aunque ella rogaba que parase, sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello al sentir mis dientes mordisquear esa zona tan sensible en su cuello.

Como era ya costumbre en un sábado por la noche, llegué alrededor de las siete para cenar con mi prometida, tras lo que tendríamos una ronda de películas. Lo cierto fue que efectivamente cenamos, pusimos una película, y a los veinte minutos acabamos en el sillón besándonos acaloradamente. Una cosa llevaría a otra… y así.

No obstante, el odioso sonido de su teléfono comenzó a repiquetear, vibrando sobre la mesilla al centro de la sala. Alarmada, ella se removió debajo, haciendo esfuerzos por incorporarse y tomar la llamada. Por supuesto, yo no la iba a dejar.

—Yaten, puede ser importante. –apeló agitada y en un tono que me advirtió de su enfado creciente. Sus palmas resbalaron hasta mi pecho provocándome esos placenteros calosfríos que sólo ella con su toque, podía.

Me empujó.

Bufé frustrado, sentándome en el sillón, observando cómo Rei se apresuraba a tomar el Iphone y mirar el screen.

—Es Mina. –dijo alegre antes de contestar y pegarse el teléfono al oído. Se levantó jovial y en tanto que saludaba con las frases de rutina _"¿Hola?" "Estoy bien, ¿tú cómo estás?" "Sí, lo vi anoche"_, se iba alejando de la estancia llevando sus pasos a la cocineta.

Al escuchar el nombre del remitente, no pude evitar crispar las cejas y tornarme irritado. Sentí un ardor comenzar a propagarse por mis venas, y no precisamente por la calentura. ¿Era en serio? ¿Me estaba dejando a medias por Aino? Para cualquier gente quizá, mi molestia resultara estúpida y berrinchuda; incluso hasta insulsa. Hasta yo la censuraría si no fuera porque no era la primera vez que hacía eso y aún más, por el mismo motivo.

Y es que de unas semanas a la fecha, resultaba que a mi novia le daba por andar pegada de Minako Aino. Es decir, sí, entiendo que son amigas desde la preparatoria y es normal que se reúnan de vez en cuando para convivir y compartir confidencias de chicas pero, lo que últimamente estaba sucediendo rayaba fuera de lo que podría llamarse como normal.

Todo el tiempo se la pasaban mensajeandose, Rei como justo ahora, no dejaba pasar ni una de sus llamadas; inclusive llegó a cancelar dos de nuestras citas excusando tener algo "importante" qué hacer con ella. Definitivamente algo se traían entre manos, algo de lo que yo estaba totalmente excluido. Como si entre ambas hubiera un secreto, una confidencia de la que yo no era parte. Cuando la miraba sus ojos destellaban con un brillo especial, el semblante en su cara se tornaba dulce y cálido; justo como solía mirarme a mí cuando…

—Cuando comenzábamos a salir… -susurré, alzando los ojos para mirarla otra vez, notando cómo removía las hebras de su cabello con sus manos inquietas, y la sonrisa que como tatuaje se mantenía en sus labios mientras hablaba.

_"No, no es posible"_, recalqué en mi cabeza, sacudiéndola brevemente para volver mis ojos a una revista que tomé de la mesilla y su artículo del mes sobre recomendaciones musicales. Figuraba entre ellas, el último single de _Three Lights_. No hice mucho caso.

¿Sería posible que mi novia fuera bi…?

Tal pensamiento me aterró.

¿Cómo podría ser Hino bisexual si tenía por novio a nada menos que a Yaten Kou? O sea… sería incomprensible. Bizarro. Humillante. Sobre todo humillante. La sola idea de imaginarla disfrutando de unas caricias que no fueran las mías, y sobre todo, que quien lograra hacerla jadear de placer fuera en mi lugar, una fémina. Una juguetona y ardiente… ¿Minako?

La alarma se encendió en mi cabeza.

_"No puede ser cierto, ¿verdad?"_, quise convencerme, observando cómo por fin Rei finalizaba su llamada y, con un ánimo alegre y renovado, volvía a la estancia y abandonaba el teléfono de donde lo había tomado. En seguida, me sorprendió echándome los brazos al cuello y atrayéndome a ella con lentitud y provocación.

—Ahora sí… ¿En qué estábamos?

Sus ojos resplandecían como maltados, llenos de esa aura enigmática que consiguió enamorarme. Sin permiso, sus labios tomaron los mios en un beso anhelante y profundo. Largo y sensual. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí para mayor comodidad. ¿Cómo lograba llevarme a la gloria con tan poco?

—¿Vamos a la habitación? Te traigo ganas. –suspiró en mi oído, restregándoseme sobre las piernas con el claro propósito de incitarme.

—No sentías eso antes de hablar con Minako. –dije ácido, intentando por todos los medios no dejarme vencer por ella y sus caricias rondando sobre la delgada tela de mi camisa. Cosa difícil, por cierto.

—Había algo importante que tenía para decirme. –quiso sencillamente eludir, mordiendo la extensión de mi mandíbula. Jadeé ya excitado.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante? Digo, tanto como para dejar a tu novio colgado.

Rei rodó los ojos y suspiró con impaciencia. Sin abandonar su dominante posición, me miró irritada.

—¿No puedes esperar a hablar de esto en otro momento?

Su frustración era palpable. Quizá de ese modo entendería lo que había sentido yo minutos antes. Insistí.

—No, dímelo ahora.

Volvió a suspirar y un deje de nerviosismo me abordó. Ella no iría a confesármelo, ¿o sí? ¿Me iba a dejar por una de sus mejores amigas?

—Minako… ella…

—Habla. –urgí sin dejar ver mi desespero, descansando mis manos en la tesitura de sus piernas largas y torneadas.

—Se va a casar.

Un mundo desapareció de mis hombros.

—¿Con quién? –pregunté sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

—Eso… es un secreto.

—Hino…

Mi tono fue de advertencia, sintiéndome incómodo ante la desconfianza y misterio en todo el jodido asunto.

—Con tu hermano. –dijo casi conteniendo la respiración, probablemente para que las palabras no salieran de su garganta.

Parpadeé levemente descolocado.

—¿Taiki?

—Seiya. –rectificó clavando sus ojos en mí, seguramente para cerciorarse de alguna reacción. Por supuesto, no hubo ninguna. Mi atención se encontraba palpitando en mi entrepierna y a menos que Rei estuviera pensando en dejarme por su mejor amiga, lo demás me venía importando un bendito rábano.

—¿Y?

Lo sé, gran respuesta.

—¿No te importa?

—¿Por qué habría de importarme? Yo no me caso con él –señalé encontrando cada vez más absurda la situación-. ¿Y ese era todo el misterio? ¿Y qué con las llamadas secretas, con los mensajitos todo el tiempo? ¿Con esa felicidad revoloteándote en el rostro y la inapetencia de sexo?

Mi adorable novia parpadeó ante la cascada de interrogantes que se escurrieron de mi lengua. Como era de esperarse, se soltó a reír.

—¿Ya me contestas? –arrastré las palabras con impaciencia, esperando a que se le diera la gana de detener el carcajeo.

—Uno: Sí, ese era todo el misterio. Dos: Me pidió que le ayudara a organizar la boda. Tres: Mi mejor amiga se va a casar con mi cuñado, so, sería anormal no estar feliz con ello. Y cuatro: He tenido algunas molestias _femeninas_.

Y al recalcar la palabra _"femeninas"_, entendí a la perfección a lo que se refería. Me sentí imbécil.

Quise bajarla de mi regazo, sintiendo mis ánimos menguar con tal "confesión" que no hizo más que dejar en claro mi inseguridad como hombre, al igual que todas esas niñas celosas que suelo criticar. Hino por su lado, no pareció querer ceder y, negándose a dejar el jugueteo, se aferró a mis hombros abrazándome con fuerza. Su aliento en mi cuello me causó calosfríos.

—Yaten, no te enfades. Te necesito.

Y fue su voz melosa en un ronroneo la que finalmente me prendió. Apreté sus caderas a las mías para tomar sus muslos con mis brazos. Ella gimió ante mi acción y yo sentí que no podía más. Nos perdimos en la habitación hasta que el cansancio y la inconsciencia nos alcanzaron al rayar la media noche.

Y justo cuando pensé que mis preocupaciones y líos mentales habían sido olvidados e incluso ignorados por mi amada sacerdotisa, ya adormilada todavía preguntó:

—Yaten… ¿Estabas celoso de Minako?

Casi pude escuchar la tilde divertida que bailó en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no. –respondí en un tono casual que no daba lugar a la verdad que Rei destilaba de sus apetitosos labios.

Humillante, sí. Totalmente humillante.

.

* * *

.

* * *

_*I think my girl is bi... - Omarion._

¡Holas!

*LOLing hard*

I can't stop of laughing x'D

Las pajas mentales de Yaten, puahahahaha. Sorry, siempre quise decir eso. No puedo decir nada en mi defensa, simplemente mi reproductor tiene toda la culpa de lo que hace 'click' en mi cabeza, y Omarion fue el querubin esta vez. No me pude resisitir. Por otro lado, fue difícil armar los tintes 'lime'. Dios, soy horrible escribiendo porno xD Y es gracias a la cuenta pendiente que tengo con Usagi Brouillard que intento practicar y practicar con estos a ver si uno se me hace limón entero... Informo, que sigo fracasando xD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y reído un rato con este pedazo de imaginación. Thank you so much to: _Lexie [Tu apoyo es invaluable :')], Grayza LOVE4ever [especial agradecimiento me mereces, de verdad, me pone muy feliz que mis historias te gusten tanto y que la pareja te llame como a mí. Para mi es un honor contar con una admiradora como tú, y me encantaría mantener contacto contigo :) Gracias] & Minako-Sama13 [Muchas gracias *-*]_

Un placer escribir y compartirlo con todos ustedes que se dan la molestia de asomarse a este espacio.

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
